Don't Get Me Started
by Arya3610
Summary: Based off of a tumblr post: The idea is that one person gives the other a word, and they have to go on angry rant about whatever it is. What happens when Dean asks Cas to go on a rant about Dean?


Castiel, despite what many people thought, did not dislike parties. He didn't necessarily like parties all that much, but he didn't harbor any unnatural hatred towards them. He would just rather stay on the fringes, where he wasn't expected to dance or shout to be heard over everyone else shouting to be heard.

Which is why he was sitting on a little brick ledge in front of an electric fireplace that was thankfully off, observing the crowd. He had a plastic cup full of some kind of beer, or punch, or something, but he wasn't drinking it. He wrinkled his nose in sympathy and disgust as someone ran off to the bathroom, probably to puke up all the alcohol they had drank.

"Hey, Cas, how's it going!" Charlie shouted, red hair swinging as she happily plopped down next to him. Her cheeks were pink, from dancing and drinking, but she looked happy.

"Hello, Charlie." Castiel said loudly, smiling at her. "You look like you're having fun!"

"I am!" She gave him a grin and punched his arm. "You could, too, if you'd actually do something."

"I'm doing something," Castiel rolled his eyes, knowing she was just teasing. "But you know I don't like to dance."

Charlie feigned thoughtfulness. "Hmm… maybe… if you'd get a little alcohol in you, you'll feel better about that. Let me grab you a cup." She stood up an inch before pointing overdramatically to Cas' cup, "Oh, wait, you already have one!"

Castiel chuckled to himself as she continued her charade.

She sat back down and gasped, holding a hand to her heart. "But, Castiel! That cup looks so full! It's almost as if… You aren't drinking any!"

"You and I both know I only hold a cup so that no one can guilt me into drinking." Cas rolled his eyes, smiling fondly.

Charlie laughed. "I know, I know. You know I don't have a problem with you not drinking." She leaned close and lowered her voice. "Best part? Permanent designated driver." She winked, a little sloppily due to the alcohol and laughed as she sat back again.

Castiel chuckled at her. "Shouldn't you be dancing? I thought there was a cute blonde whose number you wanted to get."

Charlie nodded, but held up a finger. "Yes, but you must know, my young grasshopper," she leaned in again, acting like she was about to impart sacred knowledge, "puking is not sexy."

"Oh." Castiel deadpanned. "I always thought it was my rampant asexuality that made me see puking as unattractive, but I see now my mistake."

Charlie sniggered and hit his arm again. "There you go!"

"Puking isn't sexy as in she puked and you're no longer interested or as in you puked and she is no longer interested?"

Charlie shook her head. "No, no, neither one. Puking isn't sexy as in I'm going to sit down for a minute so my punch-filled stomach has a chance to settle before I go in for the kill."

Castiel snorted at her wording, but let it go. "I thought you were just yelling at me to do something?"

"Oh, I was. And I still am." She grinned wickedly. "Let's play a game!"

Castiel hesitated. "What game?"

"It's this game I saw on tumblr called 'don't get me started'." She absentmindedly started braiding a section of her hair. "We give each other topics and we have to go on angry rants about whatever the topic is." She grinned at him, releasing her hair. "It'll be fun!"

"Sounds relatively harmless. It could be fun." Cas admitted.

"Alright! You go first, your topic is," She looked around the room, trying to find a subject. Her eyes landed on a couple grinding in the middle of the room. "Sex."

"Sex." Cas repeated.

"Yes. Sex." She gestured for him to begin.

"Um…" He blew out a breath. "Sex is… Charlie, you know I'm ace. And have never had sex before."

"Yes, I know, that's why it's fun! Come on, you can think of something!"

"Uh… Sex is just the worst. All those… bodily fluids… and… smells. I don't even like picking up my own sweaty clothes from my floor, I can't imagine being pressed up next to someone sweating like crazy would feel at all nice. And what if they had bad breath? Kissing would be horrendous." Cas shrugged with a laugh, giving up. "I have no experience here, Charlie. I do imagine sex sounds a lot like someone stirring potato salad, though, which," he wrinkled his nose. "Sounds incredibly unappealing."

Charlie just burst into giggles. "Okay, okay, I should have given you a different thing. What do you have for me?"

Castiel looked around, settling on fireplace next to them. "Fireplaces?"  
She snorted but started ranting. "Fireplaces are bullshit! Like, the whole point is to get warm while saving electricity but now they're all electric and cost more to run than they're worth! And they're all encased in glass, too, like what the hell? I wanted s'mores, damn it!" She started waving her hands around, really getting into it. "The fake logs don't look real, the fake flames don't look real, why not just get blanket or a heating system, for Merlin's sake!" She swept her hand out, hitting someone in the stomach as they were walking by. "Oh, shit!" They guy bent over, winded.

Castiel burst into laughter at her face, setting his drink down to put his hand on the guy's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He stood up, wincing and rubbing at his stomach. "Yeah, just minor internal bleeding. God, Charles, if you wanted a guy's attention how 'bout you just say his name next time?"

Charlie laughed and pulled him down to sit with them. "Sorry, Dean! We were playing a game and I got a little too into it. Have you met Cas before?"

Castiel smiled politely and nodded at him. "Yes, we have a few classes together."

Castiel blushed, hoping no one would notice. He was underselling it. Yes, they had a few classes together, but Castiel had been harboring a bit of a crush on Dean for a long while. At first it was just passing glances, admiring his leather jacket or his hair (Dean's hair always looked really soft). Then he had noticed that Dean did really well in the classes they shared, and saw him helping out the kids that weren't as quick to understand. Cas couldn't help but admire his intelligence and compassion, and it made his heart melt a bit every time Dean smiled when he was able to help someone get a good grade on a test.

Cas hadn't had a "sudden revelation" of sexual attraction, he was still ace, but that wasn't what this was. He didn't really want to have sex with Dean. He might be a little curious, sure, but it was more about closeness. He wanted to cuddle with Dean on the couch while watching dumb movies and laughing about bad science. He wanted to laugh at Dean's bed head in the morning and tease him for horrible morning breath. He wanted Dean to hold his hand and kiss his forehead, and he wanted to kiss the freckle that was right on the tip of Dean's nose. He wanted Dean to tease him about their one-inch height difference until he huffed with anger and Dean calmed him down with a soft voice and gummy smile.

He was lonely. But that wasn't new. He wasn't going to push his feelings onto Dean, that wouldn't be fair to other man.

"It's nice to see you, Dean." Cas saw Charlie narrowing her eyes but ignored it.

Dean smiled at him. "Hey, Cas. That test yesterday was a bitch, wasn't it?"

Cas grimaced, shaking his head. "I feel like it wasn't my best. How are you?"

"I'm alright. I somehow pulled the short straw, so I'm designated driver tonight." He spread his hands to show the lack of drink. "I've been hitting the snacks, though. Those pretzels are really good." He rubbed the back of his neck before adding, "I didn't know you'd be here tonight; I would've found you earlier."

Cas smiled, feeling his face heat up and bending down to pick up his cup so he had something to do with his hands. "That would've been nice." He cleared his throat. "Charlie's been fairly entertaining, though."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, what game were you guys playing? I feel like I deserve to know what ruptured my spleen."

Charlie rolled her eyes, looking far too entertained by their exchange. "I may be the Queen, but I'm not that strong, you big baby. The game is called 'don't get me started'. We give each other a word and the other person has to go on an angry rant about it. It's just to pass the time, we aren't scoring them or anything. But if we were I'd totally be winning." She flipped her hair sassily before laughing at herself. "You wanna play?" She looked a little too excited.

Cas narrowed his eyes at her, frowning a little in response to her widening her eyes innocently. He turned to Dean, softening his scowl to a slight smile. "You're welcome to join us, if you'd like."

Dean smiled back. "Yeah, I'll play. Sounds like it could be fun. Who's giving me my word?"

Charlie smirked. "Cas, why don't you do it?" She said, oozing innocence.

Cas gave her a suspicious look, but didn't want to call it out in front of Dean. "…okay," he glanced around again, trying to find something. He hummed to himself. "How about Christmas lights?" He gestured to the lights strung around the top of the room.

Dean laughed and thought for a moment. "Okay, Christmas lights. They're the worst, aren't they? You put them up, expecting nice lights, and you just get a broken bulb every three feet and a tangle of cords you'll never be able to straighten out. They're not worth the effort and it pisses me off. How are you supposed to hang them on the wall, with tape? You have to stick up hooks or some shit, which is more effort. It's bullshit."

Charlie clapped for his attempt. "Good job! Well, as much as I hate to leave you two hanging," Castiel saw the glint in her eye that showed she did not hate it, "I have a hot blonde I want to make out with. Later, bitches." She gave them the Vulcan salute and walked across the room.

Castiel laughed under his breath at her bluntness before blushing as he felt Dean scoot closer to him on the ledge.

"So, uh," Cas coughed, rolling his cup between his hands. "I guess it's my turn?"

Dean smiled, "Before we keep going, can I ask you a question?"  
Cas' chest tightened with nerves. "Yes," he answered hesitantly.

"Why do you have a drink? I haven't seen you take a single sip this entire time."

Castiel questioned his use of "the entire time", wondering if maybe Dean had been watching him before approaching. He shook his head, chuckling a little at his own thoughts. "I always hold a drink at parties." He glanced up from where he was still playing with the cup and quirked smiled at Dean. "I don't drink alcohol, usually. If my hands are empty, people try to be polite and offer me a drink, and I feel bad for turning them down or not drinking it." He shrugged, a little embarrassed. "Also, it's just something to do with my hands, I tend to get a little fidgety when I'm nervous."

Dean hummed in understanding, and Cas looked away before he let himself believe that the look in Dean's eyes was anything but amusement. Before he could let himself believe it was what he wanted to see, soft with fondness.

"So, what's my word?" Castiel rubbed his arm, looking at his shoes, and being careful not to spill his drink.

"Me."

Castiel whipped his head up. "What?" He breathed.

Dean leaned in, his voice soft. "Me. I want to see what you think about me."

Cas stared into Dean's eyes. Was that… was Dean nervous? Cas glanced into his drink. "Okay, one angry rant about Dean Winchester coming right up." He tried to joke. His voice sounded too tense for it to really work. He took a deep breath. "You're too intelligent. Every subject I have to study for you seem to ace with no problem. You can do math in your head I need a calculator for and can recite passages of Vonnegut from memory. Also, you're too compassionate. Helping other people even though you don't have to, even though you can use that time for other things. And you're too nice." Cas saw ripples in his drink. Was he shaking? "Everyone knows to come to you when they need help or tutoring or anything and you'll help them. No questions asked. They all look up to you. Everyone wants to be friends with you."

Dean lifted Cas' cup out of his hands before it spilled all over the floor.

Cas' voice quieted, hoping that Dean wouldn't hear. Hoping that he would. Hoping that he wasn't ruining everything. "Your hair always looks so soft and it pisses me off because I can't pay attention to the teacher. Your leather jacket always looks really warm and it distracts me because I want to know how long the sleeves would be on me, if they'd cover my fingers. It distracts me because I wonder if it smells like you. Which," he breathed out a laugh that wasn't really a laugh. "You smell too good and it annoys me because I can't place what it is."

He felt Dean's hand on his cheek and looked up cautiously. Dean looked like Cas had been afraid to hope he would. His smile was soft and his eyes were full of fondness. "It's my turn. Can I do you?" Dean asked, quiet as his thumb slowly moved back and forth on Cas' cheekbone.

Cas closed his eyes and took a deep breath before nodding. He leaned into the hand on his face, hoping it would stay. Afraid that Dean was about to tell him "You're a nice guy, dude, but…"

"You're too calm."

Castiel flinched.

"Anyone can come up to you and tell you any problem they have and you'll stay calm. You calm them down and you solve the problem together." Dean chuckled. "Remember when Anna broke her heel off of her shoe and you calmed her down and gave her your gym shoes to wear? She was so grateful."

Dean's hand was still on his face. Castiel slowly opened his eyes to look at Dean.

Dean smiled and continued. "You're too accepting. So many people have been afraid to come out to their friends or families, but everyone knows you're safe. Everyone knows you don't judge, you don't question, you just quietly thank them for telling you and wish them luck. You're too protective. You glare at anyone that looks at your friends wrong and you don't let anyone mess with those you've accepted into your circle. You got in a fight the second day of school protecting a freshman from some juniors. Do you remember?"

Castiel nodded again.

"That was my little brother, Sammy. You didn't know, you didn't even ask who he was. You just protected him, no questions asked." Dean sighed, soft smile still in place. "Your hair is always so ruffled and it makes me mad as hell because I'm not allowed to run my hands through it. Your eyes are always so blue and focused and it drives me insane because I want you to look at me all the time." Dean leaned forward and rested his forehead against Cas', whispering, "You're asexual and not afraid of people knowing and it drives me insane because I love sex. But I can imagine myself never having sex again, as long as I'm with you the entire time."

Castiel and Dean looked into each other's eyes, foreheads touching, Dean's thumb still slowly stroking Cas' face.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" Cas sounded breathless, but he couldn't get himself to care.

"Would it be okay if I kissed you right now?"

"That", Castiel murmured, "would be perfectly okay."

Dean brought his other hand up to cradle Cas' jaw and Castiel closed his eyes as Dean tilted his head. Their lips met. Dean tasted like cinnamon and pretzels. Castiel could smell Dean's scent, closer than he ever had before, and he realized that somewhere in the mix he smelled apple pie.

They broke the kiss, but kept their foreheads together. Eyes opened slowly, and dumb little smiles came across both faces.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Dean confided, both thumbs now slowly brushing Cas' cheeks.

"Me, too." Cas replied softly. He brought his hands up to hold Dean's wrists, his thumbs lightly rubbing where the sleeves of Dean's leather jacket ended.

"We should talk about this." Dean sighed. "We should figure out shit. But I really just want to stay like this for right now."

Cas hummed an affirmative. "We can talk later." He shivered suddenly, glancing around at the unexpected chill.

Without their notice, the party had wound down. Everyone was passed out on the floor or gone, and someone had left the patio door open. The cold night wind was breezing in, bringing goosebumps to Cas' arms. He sighed, mentally berating himself for only wearing a t-shirt.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean's voice sounded amused, and his eyes were crinkled at the corners. "Want to conduct an experiment?"

Castiel would have tilted his head in confusion if it wasn't still being held in place by Dean (not that he was complaining). Instead he opted for narrowing his eyes. "What experiment?"

Dean dropped his hands and Castiel reluctantly released his wrists. Cas' eyes widened as Dean slipped off his leather jacket and held it out to the dark-haired man.

"Do you think the sleeves will cover your fingers?" Dean grinned.

Castiel laughed through his blush as he reached out and carefully held the leather. "Are you sure?" Cas asked. "Everyone knows this is yours, they'll think we're together if they see me wearing it."

Dean chuckled and kissed Castiel on the cheek. "They won't think we're together. They'll know we're together. If you're okay with it, I want them to." He winked at Cas.

Castiel gave Dean a full-blown, gummy smile. "I want them to, as well." He slid the leather jacket around his shoulders and sighed at the warm leather. It smelled like Dean, and he already loved wearing it.

Dean suddenly threw back his head in laughter.

"What?" Cas asked, smiling.

Dean just shook his head, still chuckling. He pointed to Cas' hands. Or, he pointed to where Cas' hands would have been.

The jacket did cover his fingers after all.


End file.
